


Interlude: Trust and Tryst

by butyoumight



Series: Shuffling Your Deck of Trick Cards [11]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Joe leaned back against Basco's chest, taking shuddering breaths and trying not to sob like a frightened child, though that was exactly how he felt. "Why?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Trust and Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Episode 15. Alternate Universe as of Episode 16. This is an Explicit Interlude containing _explicit sexual activity_. This scene does not include any information vitally necessary to the plot of the full series, and as such may be skipped if explicit sex is not your cup of tea.

Joe was working out, as he often did when he found himself locked in his room but unable to sleep. Sets and repetition, push-ups and sit-ups, it was all too easy on the flat floor, so he pushed himself harder. He took up both swords, his sharp katana in his right hand and his blunted blade in his left, and he twirled and swung and fought invisible enemies, his own mental demons. He shucked off his shirt and kept going, sweat and something else running down his face, hazing his vision.

Something was different, this time, when Basco came for him. He stood silently in the open doorway of the cell and watched as Joe fought nothing in a blind frenzy, attacking and defending, the demons in his head becoming more defined, more realistic as he fought them.

He backed against the wall, his fictional attackers overpowering him, and one of them was dressed in green and feathers with a wolfish grin, and one of them was in soft red velvet with a fond smirk, and Joe faltered, he struck and tried to block his own strike in the same motion.

The blade in his right hand cut across his left arm. The blunt sword clattered to the ground and the specters disappeared, replaced by a bloody red haze of pain and confusion and Basco's arms around him.

"Blue-chan, you silly darling thing, what were you doing?"

Joe huddled into Basco's embrace, clutching the wound across his arm, staring blankly at the flow of blood painting his fingers and his wrist, spilling over to be lost in the red of Basco's pants. Basco's hand brushed Joe's away, his fingers closed over the wound, applying gentle pressure to stop the bleeding. "You should be more careful, blue-chan."

Joe couldn't breathe, his chest heaved and he felt like he was drowning. Basco sighed a little, then slowly rose to his feet, dragging Joe with him. "What a mess. Alright, then, come on."

Joe couldn't see where they were going, he could hardly seen anything, and all he felt was Basco's body close against his, absorbing his pain with indifference. Basco half-carried Joe out of the cell and through the ship to his own quarters. Through the main room, past the bed and the shelves holding trinkets of particular importance. Into the washroom, where he set Joe down on the floor.

Basco had a tub, a large opulent affair enameled in gold, as he favored it. He set it to fill and returned to Joe, crouching down in front of him, stroking his hair gently. "Look at me, blue-chan."

Joe blinked, the words piercing the haze in his mind and drawing him out of his contemplation. He looked up, met Basco's eyes. They lacked the hungry wolf that had lurked in the eyes of his demon dream, there was simply concern there. "Sorry. 'm sorry." Joe mumbled, blinking rapidly, shedding tears from his eyelashes but unable to look away.

"Oh, shh." Basco stroked Joe's cheek, then frowned, the intended tender gesture leaving gaudy stripes of blood on Joe's face. "Tsk. Come on, now. We'll take care of this."

Basco stripped first, and Joe found he couldn't look away as Basco's body slowly revealed itself to him in its entirety for the first time. Lithe and lean and pale, except for where Joe's blood painted his hands. Basco turned, then smiled, sort of exasperated.

"No, of course." Basco gathered Joe into his arms again, lifting him from the floor. Joe made feeble motions, though he didn't even know if he was trying to help Basco or drive him away. The wound on his arm made his gestures clumsy and weak, and Basco was easily able to discourage his hands, loosen his belt and drop his jeans to the floor.

The tub stopped automatically when it finished filling, and Basco again half-carried Joe to it, supporting him as he stepped into the water. Basco followed him, kept his arms around Joe's waist and sat down in the water, dragging Joe into his lap. Joe stiffened, tensing and gasping when the water touched the wound on his arm. Basco shushed him again, deftly removing the tie from his hair and running his hands through the length of it. "It needs to be cleaned, blue-chan. Relax."

Joe leaned back against Basco's chest, taking shuddering breaths and trying not to sob like a frightened child, though that was exactly how he felt. "Why?"

Basco tilted his head curiously, leaned over Joe's shoulder to watch as he held Joe's arm under the water and used his fingertips to clean away the blood that had begun to dry around the edges. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you doing all of this?" Joe managed to compose himself long enough to ask. Basco smiled.

"I take good care of things that are dear to me, blue-chan. You are a treasure, you know."

Joe closed his eyes. "I'm not a thing."

Basco laughed softly, but he made no other answer. He lifted Joe's arm out of the water, watched the wound carefully, waiting to see if the bleeding had stopped. It had, and Basco smiled triumphantly. "It's going to scar. I'm going to have to take your sword away when you're alone if this happens again, blue-chan."

Joe turned his head. Basco was still leaning over his shoulder, his face less than an inch from Joe's own. Basco turned slightly to look back at him, and their noses brushed. Their eyes met. A tremble ran down Joe's spine as the predatory look came back into Basco's eyes.

Basco moved, pushed Joe forward, pressed his hands to Joe's back. Joe found he had no desire to resist, and he followed Basco's lead, shifting forward onto his knees. Basco positioned himself behind Joe, stroking one hand down Joe's arm to cover his hand beneath the water. His other hand rested on Joe's shoulder, gripping with gentle pressure. Joe's hair was plastered to his face and back, the longer parts trailing in the water when he let his head hang forward.

Basco entered him with no warning, no preparation just like always, but this time there was something different. There was a note of pleasure singing in the pit of Joe's stomach, a single small spark of enjoyment. Acceptance, maybe, Basco still wanting to take him when he was so obviously flawed and rotten and wrong.

Basco moved slowly this time instead of his usual frantic pace. He seemed to be enjoying this too, at least as much as he ever did, even without Joe's pain to feed his dark hunger.

Joe vocalized, and even he was surprised to hear it come out as a moan rather than a shout. Basco was laughing in his ear. Joe's wounded arm broke the surface of the water, moved back to find Basco's hair, his feeble fingers tangling in the curls and holding on as Basco increased the pace of his thrusts.

Joe groaned again, and his free hand moved on reflex beneath Basco's, moved down to touch himself. There were tears in his eyes for a moment, until he dropped face-first into the water. He inhaled, his mouth and nose filling with water. Basco came with an exultant shout, and then quickly pulled away, turning Joe over onto his back and pushing him out of the water.

Joe spit and coughed and gasped and Basco leaned over him, cupping Joe's cheek in his hand, his fingertips playing with the wet hair sticking to his face. "What do you want, blue-chan?"

"I c-can't," Joe's voice was hoarse and sounded odd, considering the water still running from the corner of his mouth.

Basco's free hand stroked down Joe's stomach and further, closing his long fingers over Joe's own hand, directing him as he stroked and pressing his lips to Joe's cheek, catching the tears before they could fall.

Joe's back arched, his eyes wide open but seeing only blindingly white light, he screamed and sobbed and Basco was still laughing. Basco was always laughing.

Joe went limp, gasping and panting. Basco caught Joe's mouth with his own, kissing him furiously, possessively, nipping at his lips and rolling his tongue against the roof of Joe's mouth. Claiming him again and again. Joe didn't resist.


End file.
